AyanoxHaren
by YuriHot
Summary: Que es lo que sucedería si por un accidente con un invento de Nana, Ayano cambia físicamente. Futanari o Futa. AyanoxChitosexYuixRise
1. Chapter 1

Hola

 **Hola A todos... Soy Yurihot**

 **Esta historia esta basada en un dojin, así que no es idea original**

* * *

 **Chitose**

Nana-sensei es conocida en toda la escuela secundaria Nanamori por una gran afición que tiene a los inventos, y una que otra explosión. Creadora de muchos artefactos tales como; el reloj que reparo en el consejo estudiantil, o aquel robot gigante asesino que funciona con baterías AAA. Pero de todos sus descubrimientos hay uno que poco se sabe…

"vaya…" suspiro una chica de larga cabellera morada "porque tengo que ir al laboratorio?"

Ayano se dirigía a paso veloz hacia el laboratorio de la escuela, debía cumplir con una agitada agenda como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, ella no tenía tiempo para andar paseando como si nada por los pasillos de la escuela, y la época del año se podía sentir en el aire, como un sólido vapor que incluso te podría impedir el paso, el verano nunca daba tregua.

"permiso" dijo, entro en la sala solo para descubrir cuan vacía estaba "esto es una broma" soltando un bufido la chica entro, inspecciono el lugar. Al no encontrar a nadie decidió salir pero una botella con líquido transparente le llamo la atención.

No sería humano sino se sintiera curiosidad, y Ayano no es la exención… tomo el envase entre sus manos, lo abrió y lo olfateo

"aaggr! Que asco"

Ayano dándole la menor importancia, tomando nota mental de matar a Nishigaki por hacerla perder su tiempo, tapo y dejo aquel frasco donde lo encontró. No quiso esperar más, tomando su carpeta y acercándola a su pecho, la chica de la cola de caballo se retiró de aquel sitio, mas no pudo continuar por una extraña razón

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba de repente, Ayano detuvo su andar para preguntarse qué es lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Tenía síntomas de hormigueo en su entrepierna, conocía la sensación… recordando la primera vez que exploro su cuerpo, experimentando por primera vez la sensación del auto placer. Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero no entendía que fue lo que encendió sus instintos sexuales.

Empezó a correr hacia el vacío consejo estudiantil, vacío… porque Chitose se retiraría temprano a casa, Hima y Sakurako tenían que hacer la limpieza de su salón.

"que me pasa" antes de entrar en el salón del CE, detuvo su andar de golpe "mi… mis bragas me aprietan" sintió un bulto presionando su abdomen bajo.

Entro a prisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, levanto su falda y observo que un pene erecto señalaba hacia ella "nooooooooo!"

"wow que gran espécimen" Ayano debió haberse fijado en el interior del salón antes de entrar y levantar su falda, con la mirada curiosa se encontraban Chitose, Sakurako y Himawari.

"aaaahh!" ella rápidamente tiro su falda a la posición adecuada cubriendo su desgracia "Chitose!... pero que haces aquí?"

"vine a darte una mano con los deberes del consejo, pero al parecer creo que necesitas dos y algo más" dijo la chica de lentes apuntando con el dedo al bulto que formaba su falda en la entrepierna de Ayano

"tu… tu lololo lo… viste" pregunto viéndola con temor

"claro que lo vi Ayano-chan, y también Sakurako-chan y Hima-chan… verdad chicas" les pregunto a las tsunderes sentadas en la mesa central

"si está muy grande" dijo Sakurako impresionada, Himawari solo se quedó callada con sus mejillas sonrojadas

"Chitose, que debo hacer… esto me creció de repente, yo no lo quiero"

"bueno, he visto esto antes" dijo Chitose

"de verdad? Donde?" Ayano pregunto esperanzada por una pronta cura para su mal

"en un Dōjin" Ayano se le formo una gotita detrás de su cabeza

"eso no ayuda sabes"

"calma Ayano-chan, Chizuru también paso por lo mismo la semana pasada"

"si me lo contaste y yo me reí de lo absurdo que se oía eso, pero como fue que se curo"

"es fácil, solo debes saciar tu apetito sexual y ya!"

"debo… mama… masturbarme?"

"a Chizuru no fue así que le funciono"

"entonces"

La chica de los lentes abre grande la boca y agita su mano a puño cerrado delante de ella "alguien tiene que darte una buena mamada" lógico que Ayano se sonrojo tanto que incluso se extendió a sus manos y piernas

"Chitose! Ese lenguaje no es apropiado para una dama"

"por favor Ayano-chan, ya no recuerdas aquella noche donde vimos esa película xxx en tu casa, y me rogaste que te metiera mi dedo medio hasta el fondo de tu an…"

"CHITOSE!"

"está bien Ayano-chan, para que veas que somos amigas yo te la chupare"

"harías e… eso por mi"

"claro, o prefieres que lo haga Sakurako-chan?"

"por mí no hay problema" dijo Sakurako un poco sonrojada "siempre he querido probar a que sabe"

"Sakurako!" grito de repente la chica de enormes pechos, tomo a su amiga tsundere de las orejas y la arrastro hacia la salida "vamos, démosle privacidad"

"auch auch, pero yo quería ver" protestaba Sakurako, queriendo quedarse a ver el espectáculo

Después de que las chicas salieron, Chitose le hace una señal a Ayano para que se acerque. Levanta su falda y retira sus bragas…

"siéntate en esa silla Ayano-chan" Ayano obedece, coge una silla y sienta su desnudo trasero en ella

"ya has hecho esto Chitose" para Ayano Chitose era una gran amiga, tanto que siempre le contaba sus anécdotas y vivencias, pero ella poco sabia de la cuatro ojos

"claro, quien crees que le ayudo a Chizuru con su pequeño problema"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la vicepresidenta, sentada en la silla y vio cómo su amiga abría sus piernas y se arrodillaba delante de su gran pene erecto. Ella sabía que su amiga era una pervertida, incluso ella era un poco pervertida, y lo descubrió con Chitose mientras que una noche, vieron una película XXX que por error tomaron de sus padres. Se acordó entonces como completamente desnuda, sostenía la cabeza de su amiga en su entrepierna y le rogaba por más placer, placer que recibía de la hábil lengua de Chitose.

"estas segura de esto Chitose" una temerosa Ayano pregunto

"si no te preocupes, todo estará bien" rodeo con sus manos el gran eje de Ayano, lo acerco a su boca y respiro un poco sobre la punta "sí que es grande, la verga de Chizuru no se compara con la tuya" hablar en tan cercanía hacia que Ayano se volviera loca, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Chitose sobre el glande de su pene, cosa que hizo Ayano estremecerse, y no pudo controlar el goteo de líquido pre seminal de su nuevo amigo "veo que estas ansiosa, Ayano-chan" Ayano solo asintió temblorosa, pero a los ojos de Chitose significaba suplicas, súplicas a que empezara con tan esperado acto de sexo oral. Puede que Ayano lo negara pero en el fondo quería sentir los labios y la lengua de su amiga jugar con su amigo.

"aquí voy"

Chitose comenzó bombeando con sus manos lentamente, los pequeños gemidos de Ayano le indicaban que estaba por el camino correcto. Humedeció sus labios y beso la punta "como se sintió Ayano-chan" pregunto Chitose

"bien… se sintió bien"

"quieres que siga?" pregunto viéndola a los ojos pero sin soltar el pene de Ayano, la antes ya mencionada no respondió, así que Chitose empezó a jugar pasando su pulgar por la punta, extendiendo el líquido pre seminal por toda la punta y hacia la base.

"Chi… Chitose, me volverás loca" la chica de lentes sonrió, y descendió sus labios hacia el glande, volvió a besarlo pero esta vez uso su lengua "aaahmm… Chito… Uhm… Chitose" motivada por los gemidos de Ayano, Chitose envolvió el pene con sus labios y descendió poco a poco. No pudo llegar a la base debido al gran tamaño. Ayano estaba enloqueciendo, Chitose se sorprendió de como el pene de Ayano parecía hacerse más grande dentro de su boca. Al ritmo que ascendía y descendía, Chitose usaba su lengua para acariciar la punta.

Se tomó unos momentos para respirar, así que levanto la mirada hacia Ayano "lo estoy haciendo bien Ayano-chan"

"si, continua" Chitose volvió a su trabajo, escupió un poco sobre el glande y con su mano empezó a bombear, le gustaba el sabor de Ayano le ha gustado desde que la hizo suya aquella noche de película. Chitose lamia y chupaba, esperando paciente el momento en que Ayano descargaría toda esa gran masa de líquido blanco, pero a Chitose se le ocurrió algo más, ella quería sentirlo en su interior. Así fue que se detuvo de golpe, Ayano la miro desconcertada y hasta se puede decir que enojada

"tranquila Ayano-chan" se puso de pie, se quitó su uniforme y se sentó en el escritorio, levanto el trasero y retiro sus bragas, Ayano pudo ver lo empapadas que estaban las prendas, comprendió lo que quería hacer Chitose

"Chitose… no… no podemos hacer eso, tu vir…"

"virginidad!?... crees que solo se la mame a mi hermana" fue grande la sorpresa para Ayano, al enterarse de que su amiga ya no era virgen, pero Ayano avanzo hacia su amiga, tomo sus piernas y las separo colocándose en medio, observo la rosada y depilada vulva de Chitose, era tal como la recordaba… descendió y lamio un poco de los jugos lubricantes que goteaban desde la entrada hacia la mesa "aahm sii Ayano" la chica de cola de caballo se deshizo de su uniforme, mostrándole a Chitose su gran polla, que señalaba gustosa la entrada caliente de la cuatro ojos "puedes hacerlo, y no debes contenerte"

Ayano asintió, tomo su amigo y lo puso en la entrada húmeda de Chitose. Empujo lentamente sus caderas tratando de no hacerle daño a su amiga… cuando ambas vieron como la vagina de Chitose se engullía por completo su pene. Ayano se permitió un momento para sentir las paredes húmedas y calientes de Chitose, _esto es… maravilloso, su sabor es delicioso pero sentir sus profundidades alrededor… no tiene comparación._ Pensaba la chica tsundere.

Comenzó a embestirla de manera lenta, "uhmm. Siii" Chitose gemía al igual que Ayano, se retiró el sujetador, Ayano se acercó a sus pechos y empezó a chuparlos, Chitose acariciaba los de Ayano, de vez en cuando Chitose usaba sus músculos y apretujaba la verga de Ayano, quien gritaba más fuerte y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas

"Chitose, esto… uhmm ha ha… Chitose se siente bien" decía Ayano, quien abrazo a Chitose sin dejar de penetrarla

"si… ha ha ha sisi… es ha ha maha ha maravilloso" Chitose envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Ayano, el sudor de los cuerpos se mezclaba con cada movimiento, movimiento que incluso la propia mesa ya no pudo resistir, balanceándose en sincronía con los movimientos de las chicas. Chitose extendió sus piernas permitiendo una mayor penetración, tomo el rostro de Ayano y lo acerco al suyo para depositar un beso que Ayano devolvió gustosa, Ayano se probó así misma, con su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de Chitose

Ayano se sentía llegar al clímax, intensifico el ritmo de sus embestidas, Chitose se sentía igual "Chitose… ha Chitose… uhmm puedo eyacular dentro de ti"

"ha ade… adelante ha ha, lléname con tu semen" Ayano sintió las paredes envolver y estrujar su pene "Ayanoooo" el interior de Chitose se volvió más húmedo, Ayano sentía cada palpitación, sintió su punta bañada de jugos

Dio una última estocada para matar al toro con su espada de carne "Chitoseee" deposito una gran descarga, Chitose sintió aquel liquido caliente llenarla por dentro. Después de haberlo hecho con su hermana Chitose extrañaba la sensación, se juró así misma nunca pasar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo

Cayeron rendidas sobre el escritorio, pero aun unidas por sus partes, Chitose debajo de Ayano aun balanceaba sus caderas, mezclando el semen con sus fluidos ayudándose con el pene de Ayano hasta que este se puso flácido y solo salió del interior de Chitose, seguido por una cantidad pequeña de la mezcla blanca que rodo por los muslos y ente las nalgas de Chitose acariciándole el ano para parar después sobre el escritorio

"que te pareció Ayano-chan?" Ayano se levantó del escritorio y observo a Chitose, y luego al desastre bajo su culo

"fue grandioso, pero deberíamos limpiar el escritorio de la presidenta" Ayano le dio una mirada a su entrepierna y la verdad la golpeo "nooo!, Chitose aún tengo esta cosa" dijo con los ojos cristalinos. Para ella fue tan bueno tener una experiencia así, como para Chitose, y aunque quería deshacerse de su pene, sus intenciones verdaderas son otras

"talvez no funciona conmigo" Chitose sabía algo que Ayano no, pero decidió guardar silencio, ella quería volver a sentir la polla de Ayano

"que quieres decir"

"talvez solo con la persona que te gusta, o sea Toshinō-san"

"que! A AMI N NO ME GUSTA ELLA!"

Chitose solo se reía de la actitud tsun tsun de Ayano. _Cuando lo aceptaras Ayano-chan_. Recogió sus húmedas bragas y observo a su amiga examinar su pene flácido. _Yo sé cómo deshacerse de eso, pero no te lo diré… no aun… quiero probar contigo muchas cosas, y además… Toshinō-san aun no te a probado._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yui**

* * *

"Chitoseee!"…

La chica del cabello morado grito en el baño, del colegio. Respirando agitadamente se sentía desfallecer, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el pelo color plata de su gran amiga Chitose, que se encontraba sentada en el sanitario. La cuatro ojos retiro de su boca el pene que el día anterior adquirió por accidente la vicepresidenta del consejo, lo observo unos instantes mientras movía con su lengua el espeso líquido que tenía dentro de su boca para luego tragarlo de golpe.

"vaya Ayano-chan, no sabía que podías expulsar tan gran cantidad" dijo sonriente mientras limpiaba con su dedo un poco de semen que escurría por su barbilla, y lo ponía dentro de su boca para no desperdiciar ni una gota

"perdona Chitose, no sé qué me ocurrió… amaneció erecto" dijo Ayano, mientras se colocaba sus bragas y guardaba bien su compañero exhausto.

"probaste masturbándote?" dijo Chitose saliendo del cubículo, y acercándose al lavabo para limpiar su rostro de rastros de semen y saliva

"si lo hice tres veces y no funciono, tuve que venir a la escuela colocando mi bolso de manera que me cubra el bulto" Ayano se arregló bien el uniforme, suspiro aliviada al ver que todo estaba normal, no había presencia de levantamiento en su falda… así que ya nadie se enteraría de su desgracia "pero como fue que se te ocurrió… eso"

"lo leí en un Dōjin" se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su amiga "ahora sabemos que para bajarle la fiebre, tienen que mamártela, o hacerlo con alguien"

"no digas esas palabras tan feas"

"claro Ayano-chan, y no te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer es no pensar cosas pervertidas"

"mira quien habla…" dijo de manera burlona "ven acá" le susurro y junto sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso "ahora hay que ir a clases"

"si…"

Caminaban juntas por los pasillos de la escuela, Ayano se concentraba en ver al frente y no hacia las chicas bonitas que cruzaban junto a ella. Ayano le había mentido a Chitose, su pene no amaneció erecto, lo que sucedió fue que al llegar al salón vio como Kyōko estaba sentada sobre el pupitre de Yui y movía las piernas. Mientras el par de amigas intercambiaban mensajes sonoros, Ayano les saludo cortésmente y se sentó en su sitio, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la rubia, Ayano tuvo una repentina lluvia de imágenes donde aparecía ella y la rubia desnudos en aquel pupitre, besándose y haciendo el amor justo donde la rubia se encontraba en ese momento. Dichas fantasías fueron captadas por su cerebro quien envió información para que se desvíen cierta cantidad de sangre, haciendo que el pene de Ayano creciera rápidamente. Ella tomo su bolso y salió a prisa, nunca dijo hacia donde se dirigía pero Chitose que en ese momento estaba llegando, la vio dirigirse hacia los baños. Ayano si se había masturbado, pero fue en el baño minutos antes de que llegara Chitose preocupada por la repentina demora que sufría la vicepresidenta del consejo. Ayano comprendió que no debía tener pensamientos fantasiosos que involucren sexo, ella sabía cómo actuaba la excitación pero en este caso en vez del típica dilatación de la vulva, y la aparición de fluido lubricante… su nuevo amigo se pondría como roca, y delatándolo fácilmente para los ojos curiosos.

Mientras se aproximaban a su salón, Chitose observo que la enfermería había un mensaje, le hizo una señal a Ayano para que siguiera sin ella. Camino hacia la entrada donde casi nadie iba, a menos que fuera por algún cólico menstrual o no estuviera la enfermera y el salón se convirtiera en una fábrica de gemidos y gritos, causados por aquellas parejas de chicas cuyas hormonas tienen descontroladas.

"así que hoy tampoco abra nadie" dijo ella leyendo el mensaje y entrando en la sala

Cuando entro el ella lo hizo de la manera más silenciosa posible, tenía el presentimiento de encontrarse con su hermana. Comenzó a escuchar respiraciones, guiada por los jadeos Chitose corrió una cortina donde se encontraban las camas…

"Nee-nee-san… uhm… Que ah haceces aahh aquí" Chizuru estaba debajo de una chica que la cabalgaba con fervor

"aha aha aha… ho-hola Ikeda-sempai" decía la chica sin dejar de balancear sus caderas, frotando y golpeando haciendo un sonido de chapoteo sobre milímetros de agua

"hola Akaza-san, ya veo que se están divirtiendo" dijo sonriente Chitose "Chizuru, terminaran pronto" pregunto

"ha aha si si si si… po por q qquee preegunntaas ha"

"no por nada, nos vemos luego"

"aadiioos se seempai"

Chitose regreso a su salón, muy animada, nunca se había divertido tanto, ninguna hemorragia nasal era comparable con lo que ella tiene pensado hacer con Ayano. _Gracias a ti Nishigaki-sesei, ahora podre hacer realidad mi mayor fantasía, pero no estoy segura si podre ver la desfloración… pero será grandioso, Toshinō-san prepárate porque probaras la exquisita verga de Ayano-chan y te gustara tanto como a mí, que incluso querrás repetirlo una y otra vez._

Las clases avanzaban sin ninguna novedad para nuestra vice-futa-presidenta del consejo. Ya habían trascurrido un par de horas, Ayano respiro aliviada sabiendo que gracias a Chitose, su amigo no despertaría. Pero ella ignoraba los planes que su amiga cuatro ojos tenia para ella.

"bien clase, hagan los grupos de cuatro" hablo la sensei, las chicas hicieron equipo con las que tenían más cerca.

La alegría de Chitose se podía oler en el aire _no sabía que haríamos grupos, pero esto es más que bueno_. Puso su pupitre frente al de Ayano, y a su lado se sentó Yui, Kyōko se sentó junto con Ayano causando que la chica de la coleta adquiriera un adorable sonrojo.

"bueno sobre que será nuestro proyecto" pregunto Yui

"podemos realizar un reporte sobre las creciente déficit de desempleo, y las consecuencias que aportan para nuestra sociedad" dijo Ayano

"booh…" soltó un bufido Kyōko "porque no hacemos una recopilación de los mejores materiales de Mirakurun, y la importancia que estos tienen para mi"

"de que estas…" Ayano iba a protestar pero sintió que algo le acariciaba la pierna, miro hacia abajo y observo la pierna de Chitose,

"yo creo que deberías hacer lo que propuso Ayano-chan" los dedos de Chitose iban subiendo por la pierna de Ayano. La susodicha la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta demostrando incertidumbre por las acciones de su amiga, mas solo recibió un guiño de parte de la cuatro ojos

"si me parece bien" dijo Yui, ajena a la creciente cantidad de sangre que cierta parte del cuerpo de Ayano acumulaba en esos instantes, causado par las caricias de Chitose

"booh…" soltó otra vez Kyōko

"Kyōko no empieces, recuerda que tus calificaciones están bajando" le reprendió su amiga

"ok, Ayano como debemos empezar" ella no respondió "Ayano…" Kyōko, y Yui prestaron atención a la vice, Chitose solo fingió, ya que su pierna traviesa estaba sumergida bajo la falda de Ayano, Chitose podía sentir el calor emanando del pene través de la tela de sus calcetines, una estimulación adecuada la impulso a frotar con más velocidad

"Ayano estas bien…" pregunto Yui "tu cara está demasiado roja, y también estas sudando"

"yoo…" hizo un carraspeo debido a que su voz estaba desafinada "yo…" no sabía que decir, tomo su bolso con su libros y lo coloco en su regazo

"srta. Sugiura que le sucede?" la sensei se percató del estado en el que estaba Ayano y se acercó para asegurarse como se encontraba

"yo…" cuando iba a responder, Chitose froto con mayor fuerza causando que escapara un gemido de la boca de Ayano, para los oídos ajenos a la situación, parecía un gemido de dolor

La sensei se fijó que tenía sus manos en el vientre, supuso que tendría dolor de estómago "si se siente enferma puede ir a la enfermería" le propuso, Ayano lo considero y asintió, eso era lo mejor pero ya no podía volver al salon hasta que Chitose estuviera libre para que le ayudara a bajar su erección que ella misma provoco

Coloco su bolso en frente de ella procurando cubrir el bulto entre sus piernas, camino lentamente hasta que salió del salón, sin nadie a la vista ella se echó a correr hacia la enfermería. Chitose le había dicho que hoy no habría nadie ahí, así que podría usar la sala para ocultarse si se llegase a presentar una emergencia.

"sensei" dijo Chitose "no debería alguien acompañarla a la enfermería"

"si tienes razón Ikeda-san" Chitose estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle quien sería la indicada para ese trabajo pero… "Funami-san, acompañe a Sugiura-san a la enfermería y este con ella hasta que mejore"

"si…" dijo la chica de las curvas perfecta, se levantó y comenzó a salir y del salón.

 _Mierda! Al parecer hoy no será tu día Toshinō-san… me pregunto si Ayano y Funami-san… no que va! ese par ni siquiera pueden llevar una conversación sin que muera a los pocos segundos de iniciada_

Yui caminaba hacia la enfermería, ella se preguntaba qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Ayano, debido a que de un momento a otro se sintió terrible.

Yui entro en la enfermería, se percató de que el lugar estaba un poco oscuro… a sus oídos llegaron sollozos, ella se preocupó de que algo terrible le sucedía a Ayano, corrió hacia donde provenían los sonidos corrió la cortina…

"Ayano, vine a ver como… aahh! Pero qué es eso?" cuando Yui entro en la enfermería, lo hizo de manera silenciosa, por ese motivo y debido a sus gimoteos, Ayano no pudo escucharla siendo descubierta acostada en la cama. Ella se había quitado las bragas levantado su falda y estaba a punto de masturbarse

"Ayano…" Yui se había quedado en shot no podía dejar de ver la gran masa eréctil que se erguía como cañón apuntando al cielo "eres futanari?" Yui pregunto esperando por una respuesta

"no mires" Ayano se echó las sabanas encima "soy un monstruo" Yui se sorprendió de esas palabras, entendió que la chica sufría,

"no… no lo eres" quiso levantarle el ánimo, ella se lo debía desde que Ayano hizo hasta el ridículo cuando Yui se había golpeado el dedo chico del pie, recordó como Ayano estaba dispuesta a entregarle su postre favorito para que la alegrara su corazón

"si lo soy, no puedo ni siquiera pensar cosas obscenas por que el despierta" Ayano se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más "digo… no tienes que preocuparte por mi"

Yui avanzo y se sentó en el filo de la cama, cogió las sabanas y poco a poco descubrió a la chica bajo de estas "porque no, soy tu amiga es lógico que me preocupe por ti" dijo regalándole una sonrisa

"pero…"

"nada de peros me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor" dijo,

"no es tan simple, me siento bien es solo que…" ella se descubrió completamente, enseñándole a Yui el gran ejemplar que ella posee "no sé cómo deshacerme de eso"

"…" Yui no respondió, se había quedado anonadada mirando fijamente el pene de Ayano _. Es grande, nunca había visto algo así_. Pensaba la chica "Ayano, pero en la mañana no note nada de… eso" dijo señalándolo

"crece con la excitación, pero es difícil que vuelva a estar flácido, alguien tiene que…" Ayano se sonrojo por las palabras que dirá "mamármela"

Yui se sonrojo, pero solo viendo como goteaba aquella verga, fue suficiente para encenderla "yo… yo podría hacerlo" dijo con un poco de vacilación, más por la vergüenza

"lo harías, por mi" Ayano no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo, después de todo Yui es considerada como la segunda mas sexy

Yui asintió, se subió por completo a la cama y tomo el pene entre sus manos, lo acerco a su rostro y comenzó a lamer la punta usando la lengua. _He visto esto en los Dōjin de Kyōko, no creo que sea diferente, además sabe bien… está muy duro y palpita._ Yui empezó a meterlo dentro de su boca, le parecía extraño pero no podía negar que le gustaba el sabor.

"Yui… puedo, besarte?" le pregunto, Yui la miro pero sin sacar la verga de su boca "quiero besarte" le repitió

Yui obedeció se arrastró hasta estar al nivel de Ayano, "segura, acabo de tener tu verga en mi boca" se colocó encima de Ayano y descendió hacia sus labios.

"donde aprendiste hablar así"

"bueno, creí que…" Ayano se rio de lo adorable que podía llegar a ser Yui

"te gusta el sabor de mi verga" Ayano se dejo guiar por los instinto sexuales olvidando por completo su educación

"tiene un sabor un poco salado, si me gusta… pruébala por ti misma" ambas chicas se fundieron en un beso cargado de deseo mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban entre si

Yui sintió la polla en su entrepierna y comenzó a mover sus caderas, la humedad de sus bragas hacia un buen lubricante para no lastimar con la tela el pene. Ayano también sintió la humedad, mientras se besaban Ayano sumergió sus manos bajo la falda de Yui y comenzó a acariciar la vulva de la chica por encima de las tela, Yui lanzó un sonoro gemido que fue acallado por Ayano. La vice hizo a un lado las bragas de la chica atlética y sumergió un dedo en la cálida cueva de Yui.

"Yui, yo quiero sentirte" Yui asintió. Tomo con sus manos la polla de Ayano y la coloco en su entrada, respiro profundamente y dejo caer su peso sobre Ayano, clavándose de golpe la verga en su interior.

"duele…" Yui hizo una mueca de dolor

"deja que pare el dolor" Yui se abrazó a Ayano no se movió, en ese momento que la chica comprendió que la primera vez duele, pero Yui nunca haría notar tal sensación. Ayano podía jurar que estaba en el paraíso, el interior de Yui era mucho más apretado que el de Chitose, pero igualmente húmedo, sentía el fuego quemar su interior Yui lo sentía palpitar. Se dieron un beso pero esperaron hasta que el dolor de Yui cesara por completo, y ella misma comenzara a moverse, Ayano no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo.

Yui comenzó a cabalgar lentamente, amoldando su vagina a la dimensione del pene de Ayano, cuando encontró la posición adecuada aumento la velocidad de su cabalgata

"Ayano se siente bien" Yui cabalgaba a un ritmo constante, "tu verga es deliciosa… aha Ayano ha aha ha aha tu verga ha me gusta ha aha nunca pensé que aha ha ahha uhm uihm aha esto tenemos que volverlo ahah"

"Yui ha aha yuii"

"Ayano, aha aha se siente rico… uhm aha tu verga en mi aha interior aha… aha Ayano"

Ayano sintió llegar al climax, "Yuiii…"

"Ayano aha mas rápido" Ayano comenzó a golpear cada vez que Yui descendía, aumentaron la velocidad "ha Ayanooo…"

la piel sudorosa, se hacía notar, Yui su uniforme se le pegaba en partes donde era más notoria la humedad. El sonido de la piel chocando mezclado con los gritos extasiados de las amantes inundaba la enfermería. El clímax estaba cerca

"Ayanooo…" Yui contraje sus paredes, se detuvo su andar de golpe.

"Yuiii…" Ayano sintió la sensación de humedad caliente, soltó una gran cantidad de esperma llenando por completo la vagina de Yui.

Yui sintió aquel repentino cambio en su interior, aportante sus jugos a la masa espesa y caliente que Ayano le acababa de brindar, mezclándola con las contracciones que su vagina sufría. Yui se dejó caer, drenando por los costados un poco de la mezcla, que descendió por el tronco de pene acariciando la vagina húmeda de Ayano. Yui levanto sus caderas, para sacarse la verga del interior.

"está sucia…" se giró colocándose a modo de 69 "te la dejare brillante Ayano, esta verga es tan deliciosa, no puede estar sucia" comenzó limpiando con su lengua la mezcla que se le había derramado sobre la polla de Ayano,

"tienes un culo muy bonito Yui" Ayano se preguntó a qué sabe su semen, coloco los dedos a cada lado de los labios, los abrió completamente, vio que el líquido blanco empezó a salir coloco su boca y lo recogió todo, jugo con el espeso líquido y luego lo trago "no sabe nada mal"

"tenemos que volverlo hacer Ayano" dijo Yui, mientras lamia la punta

"si…" Ayano usaba su lengua a modo de pala para sacar más de ese néctar que posee la vagina de Yui "claro que lo aremos…"

Ayano avanzaba hacia la salida, su día no fue nada fácil, pero aunque casi fue descubierta por culpa de Chitose, mantenía una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la experiencia en la enfermería. _Talvez tu no seas tan malo después de todo_. Pensaba mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Ayano…" una chica corría apresurada para darle alcance a la vice "ten…" dijo Yui entregándole una nota "tengo que ir al club nos vemos luego" se retiró hacia el lado opuesto de la salida

"que será" Ayano abrió la nota y leyó _te espero un mi apartamento, haremos una pijamada._ "suena divertido… verdad" le pregunto a su compañero, ella negó y emprendió el viaje hacia su casa, tenía que prepararse para la velada


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise**

* * *

En un apartamento cerca de las dos de la mañana, gritos, gemidos, suspiros, son solo alguno de los sonidos que puedes escuchar si colocas la oreja a la puerta de entrada a ese lugar.

"A A Aya ah ah Ayano, mas ha ha ha ahhh" Yui era golpea con fuerza por el poder sexual de Ayano,

"Yui… mmm estoy… ah ah a punto… tu culo es muy caliente. Ahhhh Yuiiii!"

"Ayano!"

Gritaron las amantes, Yui sintió por segunda vez el esperma de Ayano llenándole el recto. Ayano siguió con suaves movimientos expulsando su semilla, Yui no aceptará que se desperdicie aquel manjar para ella. Ambas cayeron rendidas sobre los futones, respirando de manera acelerada tratando de recuperar el aliento cono en las últimas cuatro veces

"aun te duele" le pregunto Ayano a Yui

"no… para nada, reconozco que nunca imagine que el anal seria así de doloroso, pero la segunda vez haciéndolo me he acostumbrado a las dimensiones de tu miembro"

"quieres que durmamos, o quieres seguir haciéndolo?"

"wow, si que tienes poder he!, pero yo estoy exhausta, mejor mañana" Yui se acorruco cerca de Ayano y compartieron un beso "buenas noches amor"

"buenas noches"

Ayano estaba en la gloria, nunca imagino que tener un pene la haría experimentar cosas semejantes, el placer era indescriptible. Y ni hablar de Yui, la chica de hermoso cuerpo sabe lo que hace, algo inexplicable debido que Ayano fue su primera vez, pero como se mueve, sabe cuándo hay que apretar, hacia donde moverse, y que posición se siente más placer o hay mayor penetración.

Molesta por la luz natural que perturbaba su sueño, Ayano de mala manera trato de incorporarse, hizo una mueca de dolor, todo su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, sus músculos le ardían como si miles de hormigas carnívoras recorrieran bajo su piel.

"buenos días amor" saludo Yui a un lado de ella, "como te sientes"

"buenos días, no lo sé, siento que acabo de ser atropellada por un camión" Yui recorría con su mano el vientre de Ayano, rozando de vez en cuando aquel bello durmiente

"es normal, estuviste muy salvaje… ya verás que después de un par de noches ni sentirás nada" se acercó a sus labios y deposito un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria, Ayano lo devolvió, no podía negar que le gustaba, y también a su amigo quien empezaba a dar señales de actividad

"quieres volverlo hacer?"

"por supuesto mi amor, si pudiera incluso desearía que te quedaras a vivir conmigo" Yui masajeaba sus hombros, se sentó a horcajas sobre Ayano, sintió el gran eje de la chica de la coleta rozarle la entrepierna "te sientes con ganas" dijo mordiéndose los labios

"si, pero mi cuerpo me duele"

"no es necesario que muevas un musculo, déjamelo todo a mi"

Más tarde ese día, Ayano hacia su tarea referente al consejo estudiantil, hoy tiene demasiado trabajo debido a que su buena amiga Chitose, se ha reportado enferma y no asistió a clases, y las candidatas a vice-presidenta del próximo año, no daban señales. La chica de la coleta suspiro frustrada, le tocaría revisar cada uno de los más de cien informes, y las clases ya hace veinte minutos que habían concluido, solo quedaban las actividades de los clubes.

Ayano sintió una mirada sobre ella, así que levanto la cabeza de sus papeles, para su sorpresa, encontrarse con la presidenta Rise, observándola detenidamente.

"hola presidenta, no la vi llegar"

"…" sus labios se movieron, pero Ayano nunca escucho ni una palabra, sintió envidia de Nishigaki, ella puede oírla, lo que daría Ayano por escuchar su voz, siempre se la imagina, suave y hermosa, adecuada para la hermosa presidenta.

Los minutos pasaron, pero aquel silencio parecía convertir cada segundo en minutos, y cada minuto en horas. Rise como era su costumbre, revisaba ciertos informes y peticiones de algunos clubes, mientras que Ayano siguió en lo suyo, pero la curiosidad de conocer más a fondo a la presidenta la invadió, después de todo, ella casi no sabía nada sobre ella. Y no entando las otras chicas presentes, Rise destacaba en aquel salón. Pero había un problema, y es la incapacidad de comunicarse, ni modo, podría hacer preguntas que tendrían respuestas pero no llegarían a oídos de Ayano.

Carpetas hicieron ruido sobre el escritorio, señal que indicaba que Rise había terminado con su trabajo, la presidenta se levantó de su sitio, ante una mirada sutil que le dedicaba Ayano. Camino hacia la estantería donde debía poner ciertos documentos, pero al parecer el destino estaba un poco alto para ella. Fue así que tomo una silla y subió en ella, mostrándole a Ayano un poco más de sus pequeñas pero torneadas piernas, Ayano no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellas bellezas, subiéndola poco a poco, hasta sus muslos donde el dobladillo de la falda no la dejaba avanzar. Rise doblo las rodillas para poder bajar de la silla con seguridad, fue ahí cuando Ayano se dio un festín visual, una pequeña ráfaga de viento que coló por la ventana, levantando la falda de la presidenta el suficiente tiempo para que Ayano apreciara el color rosa de las bragas de Rise, más una miradita del bulto que formaban los labios de su coño.

Sus bragas le empezaron a quedar pequeñas, pues algo comenzó a crecer en su interior, su mente comenzó a jugar con ella, imágenes de Rise cabalgándola, dándole placer oral, descubriendo nuevas formas de placer, Ayano casi no tenía control sobre ella misma. La presidenta volvió a subir aquella silla, Ayano se levantó de su lugar, tan poco le importaba que la presidenta le viera aquel bulto de su entrepierna. Ayano golpeo la silla donde estaba parada Rise, esta cayo pero fue intersectada por Ayano, y ambas cayeron al piso. Rise quien quedo encima de Ayano, miro a la chica bajo ella, se sentía apenada, su hermoso sonrojo lo demostraba. Ayano quería hacerla suya, y sin más aviso tomo el rostro de la presidenta y la beso con necesidad.

"es muy bonita presidenta"

Rise resistió tratando de alejarse de Ayano, mas solo consiguió que algo cálido rosar su entrepierna, sacándole una fuerte respiración, Ayano lo catalogo como sorpresa. Mientras más luchaba más contacto ganaba, fue así que sintiendo su cuerpo la necesidad, dejó de oponerse, y si más correspondió los besos, y permitió a la lengua de su compañera explorar su boca. Ayano aflojo su agarre, y llevo sus manos hacia el suave culo de la presidenta, empezó a masajearle con suaves movimientos. Rise se apartó para recuperar el aliento, movió sus caderas tratando de descubrir que es lo que guarda Ayano bajo su falda, solo sentía algo duro y caliente. Con su mano fue hacia aquella cosa, la tomo por encima de la tela, analizando usando solo el tacto. Pero tenía que llegar a fondo. Rise giro colocándose en 69, levantó la falda y se asustó de que aquel pedazo de carne saltara hacia ella. Su cuerpo no le respondía, automáticamente sus labios fueron hacia aquel aparato, besando la punta que goteaba, Rise probo su sabor, fue embriagador, usando su lengua arremolinándola desde la base hacia la punta. Ayano gemía, Rise era increíble, cada vez experimenta nuevas sensaciones, cada boca era diferente, y la forma como la usan también, Ayano con desesperación retiro las bragas de la presidenta, no se hizo esperar y comenzó a beber aquel néctar que emanaba desde el interior de aquel coño.

Después de un par de minutos, Ayano grito extasiada, Rise retiro el pene de su boca y fue bañada con los potentes disparos de aquel rife, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que aquel liquido no entrara en ellos. Ayano sufrió casi lo mismo cuando de manera inesperada, la vagina de Rise comenzó a contraerse expulsando grandes cantidades de néctar, que la chica de cabello morado recibió con gratitud.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Ayano, quien tomando a la presidenta y colocándola a gatas lentamente empezó a penetrarla, despacio, ella no quería lastimarla, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar resistencia. Su interior cálido y húmedo, no era más estrecho que el de Chitose. Ayano lo supo, Rise ya había sido desflorada. Incentivo extra para que Ayano no tenga piedad con sus embestidas, que fueron fuertes que el ruido de la piel al chocarse era tan fuerte como una bofetada. Pasaron minutos, aunque pareciera que solo una era quien lo disfrutaba, debido a que Rise seguía sin producir sonidos, su respiración agitada daba a entender que era todo lo contrario, y aquellas tres veces en el que las paredes de Rise exprimieron el pene de Ayano lo confirmaba, Rise disfrutaba.

"presi…ahahaha.. mmm… si hmm"

Cada vez el clímax estaba cerca, Ayano lo sabía, intensifico aún más sus embestidas, aferrando con mayor fuerza a la cadera de la presidenta, el sudor y lubricante, escurría por las piernas de ambas.

"presi… me… me corro… Riseee…" un grito triunfante, y una gran descarga fueron suficientes

Sus cuerpos quedaron exhausto en el piso del consejo, mientras que suavemente, la puerta se cerraba ocultando tras de ella un ojo curioso.


	4. Chapter 4

**fin**

* * *

 **Creo que dejare esta historia hasta aqui, lo siento chicos pero no...**

 **talvez algun dia regrese tal vez, y pueda continuarla pero por el momento no lo hare**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario y a todos los que siguieron esta historia**

 **Estoy preparando un oneshot, de ayanoyui, pronto lo podeis leer vale, hasta pronto**


End file.
